LEO I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME VALDEZ!
by Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon
Summary: This is a one-shot based off of a head canon I read! It is of Caleo and Percabeth. But not really. Sort of. Idk. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is exactly what the summary says this is.**

* * *

Leo and Calypso never came back to Camp Half-Blood, leaving the rest of the seven to accept the fact that they were dead. After 17 years, Percy, Annabeth, and their children went on a vacation. One night, their daughter, Ayrrn, came home with a boy.

"Hey mom and dad, this is Nick Valdez. His family is on vacation, too!" Annabeth froze the moment she heard the name "Valdez".

"Did-did you say V-Valdez?" Arryn didn't seem to notice the shock in her mother's voice.

"Yeah and get this, his parents are demigods as well!" Percy and Annabeth shared a look.

"Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?" Arryn asked. Percy looked down at her.

"We just thought that Leo was dead." Arryn frowned.

"Who is Leo?" Nick swallowed.

"He-He's my Dad..." Then, Annabeth started to get angry.

"Nick, may you please take us to your mother and father?" she asked, her voice quavering with anger obvious in her voice.

"S-Sure." Percy then called his oldest son, Charlie, who was at the age of 12, over.

"Charlie! Can you watch over Crystalin and Ather while we go out?"

"Sure dad." Percy nodded and the quartet exited the house, making way for where ever Leo Valdez's family was staying.

* * *

After five minutes of walking along the beachside coast, the quartet arrived at a small cabin with flickering lights shining through the windows.

"Nick, please go tell your mother and father to come out. We will stay here. Arryn, you can go with him. But don't say _anything_ about us." Arryn nodded, scared by the anger in her mother's voice.

Percy and Annabeth stayed behind and walked into the shadows as their child and Nick walked up the to the cabin and knocked. A familiar face opened the door.

"Nick! You're back. And who is this lovely young lady?" asked Leo Valdez, Nick's father. Another familiar face belonging to Calypso came into view. She started laughing.

"Valdez! You have me here. Don't go flirting with little children. Anyway, who is this, Nick?"

"This is Arryn. I met her today down at the beach. We have a little surprise outside for you guys. Can you come out?" Leo and Calypso shared a look.

"Of course, dear." And so Nick and Arryn came out, followed by Leo and Calypso.

"Well? Where and what is this little "surprise" that you have for us?" Leo asked. Calypso smacked him. But she wasn't the only one. A mass of darkness slammed into Leo, knocking him to the floor. He got up and said,

"Whoah! What'cha doin' man?" But the voice that replied startled him.

"VALDEZ! You. Have. Been. Missing. For. 17. Years. And. Never. Bothered. To. Come. Back. To. Camp. Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Worried. We. All. Were. For. You?!" Leo looked at the man in shock.

"P-Percy? Is that you?" A hand came up to him, clutching a handful of his shirt, right below the collar. His body was shot forward as the hand pulled him and was met face-to-face with Annabeth Chase, another face he never thought he'd see again.

"Yes, it really is Percy. And yes, it really is me. What were you thinking, Valdez? Getting yourself blown up? I assume Festus gave you the Philosopher's Cure?" Leo was shocked again, so he only nodded. Annabeth let go of him and sighed.

"C'mon, Repair Boy. Let's go back to camp. Everybody is dying to see you, refusing to believe you dead." Leo nodded once again, smiling at the nickname.

"Of course, Annie. Let's go!" Annabeth growled.

"What. Have. I. Said. About. Calling. Me. Annie?" she asked, deadly calm while pulling out her dagger.

"Um... don't call you Annie?"

"That's right. And what did you just call me?" Annabeth questioned while advancing towards him. Leo whimpered.

"An-" but he was cut off as Annabeth yelled and ran towards him, brandishing her dagger dangerously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUNSHINE! NICKY! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nobody did, so Leo was just getting chased by a furious Annabeth with her Celestial Bronze dagger.

Throughout this, Calypso, Percy, Nick, and Arryn just stood there watching the scene unfold. After a few minutes, though, Percy decided to join Annabeth in targeting Leo and uncapped Riptide, joining Annabeth in her hunt. So that is why it sounded like somebody was being murdered by a furious couple at one o'clock last night.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! Just a one-shot! Hope y'all enjoyed this! The headcanon I based this off of is basically everything to "He-He's my Dad..." with a few grammar tweaks.**

 **DamHotDog**


	2. Discontinued

Hi guys. This isn't an update. I'm not going to soften this blow - I'm discontinuing all of these stories except for Percy The Unknown. The reason for this is because I have sort of gotten bored of the story ideas. Also, I am quitting Fanfiction. I will continue to read stories, but I will no longer write. If you wish to read more of my writing, I am now on . My username is DamHotDog and I currently have two stories up: Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC and All I Wanted Was a Normal Life. I'll give you guys the summaries if you want to read them.

* * *

Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC:

Okay, so this is just one of the "ask the -" stories. You can ask a question for any PJ character (all books, no Kane Chronicles. Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase is fine as long as it is only from the first book) or characters! Same for Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, and Avengers! I have read all HP(including the Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) and HG books. If it is a Marvel question, it can only be from Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain America: Civil War, and Black Panther(2018). If it is a DC question, it can be from anywhere. I have only watched the Netflix series of YJ and JL, but I have read enough fanfic to know about Jason, Damian, and Tim. I also have a lot of funny YJ and JL pics on my desktop. Mostly batfam. I might put a few in for each chappy. So... yeah. Ask away, y'all! Truth or dare is also allowed! (not the movie, plz. I have only seen the trailer and it gives me the creeps.)

* * *

All I Wanted Was a Normal Life:

Persephone had a mortal friend by the name Bruce Wayne. She met him in Gotham the night his parents died. They became the best of friends until the Gods just had to separate them. Persephone, or Percy, as she prefers to be called, told Bruce of her heritage and told him that she wouldn't live past 16.

After Percy leaves for the last time, Bruce is heartbroken, knowing that he won't see her beautiful smile, hear her melodic laugh, or get lost in her wondrous sea-green eyes ever again. He sets off on a journey and becomes the Batman in her honor. He adopts Richard "Dick" Grayson and they become the Dynamic Duo. But no matter what Bruce does, he can never get over his first true love.

Percy is relieved that she didn't die in the Titan war. But with reconstruction and new campers coming like a flood, she can never find the time to visit Bruce. When she finally does, though, Hera kidnaps her and the Giant War begins. Reconstruction fills up Percy's schedule once again. This time, though, Percy needs to help campers from CHB and CJ get over the grief of war. Percy knows that she can't leave yet, as she is their leader and if she leaves, the Camps will break down into Chaos.

It isn't until her 27th birthday that she finds the time to visit Bruce, where he is already 31 years of age.

Her visit, though, is delayed as the Joker kidnaps her and puts her through two years of torture as bait for Bats.

As Percy is about to die from a bomb, Spider-Man from an alternate universe helps her.

Will Bruce ever see the love of his life ever again? Will Dick get an adoptive mother? Will Peter be able to make a new life here in this alternate dimension? Will Percy be able to move on from what the Joker did to her?

Only time can tell.

Oh wow, you guys. I just realized that everything in this could literally be my first chapter. Ha! Anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot!

* * *

So there you have it! That's all, you guys. I'm really sorry, please understand. Percy The Unknown should be up soon! Also, all stories(including Percy The Unknown for fanfiction writes only, not if you're on wattpad. All other stories may be adopted for wattpad) are now up for adoption! Just PM me. My profile will still exist, I'll just not be active.

Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon


End file.
